


Blush

by ate257



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ate257/pseuds/ate257
Summary: Ginny doesn't blush. So why is it now when she is around Luna can she not seem to stop?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 18





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first thing I've written so I'm not exactly sure how it is going to turn out but I think this will be maybe 3 parts. The first part is more setting the scene and then it'll get more into it soon. Please give feedback because I'd love to improve. Thank you !

“Stupefy!” Ginny shouted as she flicked her wrist and sent the spell across the room towards Dean. He threw up a shield which Ginny’s spell bounced off of and fired back an equally powerful stupefy. Ginny dodged to the side, panting, and sent an expelliarmus back at him. 

“Protego” he said, creating another shield to deflect again.

Dean was a reasonably good dueller. He wasn’t amazing like Harry and he ended up using the same couple spells over and over, displaying little creativity in his duels, but he was fast and great at defence. 

“Petrificus totalus” Ginny said quickly following her previous spell. Dean had dropped his shield to send another stupefy towards her but Ginny was quicker and it hit him square in the chest. 

“That was really good. You’re making good progress Ginny,” Harry said, as he walked to Dean to counteract her spell and help him up. 

“You are really good at this Ginny, maybe you could practice with me next time?” a soft voice said. 

Luna was standing a few steps away from the other girls with Neville while the girls giggled amongst each other. Last meeting Luna beat Lavender in a matter of seconds with a full body bind. Lavender demanded a rematch and was beaten even faster the second time around. She wasn’t too happy about that and had been actively trying to isolate Luna today. Ginny and Neville had taken it upon themselves to make sure Luna wasn’t on her own so Lavender couldn’t hex her behind her back. The whole situation made Ginny furious. Lavender was obviously just jealous of her skills and was being a right bitch to cover up her own inadequacies in magic. Ginny calmed herself so Luna wouldn’t see how annoyed she was at Lavender. 

“Of course we can practice together” 

“Alright,” Harry said, quieting everyone in the room. “So I was thinking it’s time we practice the patronus charm” Harry said going through the movement and charm used. “You need a memory, make it a powerful memory. The happiest you can remember and allow it to fill you up.”

Murmurs broke out across the room as people thought of memories and started practicing the charm. Harry walked around adjusting people’s stances and directing their wands as he went. Silvery wisps started shooting out of people’s wands around the room but Ginny’s wand remained stationary as she tried to think. 

“Have you got a memory?” Luna asked

“Not yet,” Ginny sighed. She didn’t have a memory which she instantly thought of that would be strong enough for the charm. “What’s yours?”  
A few people around the room had managed to get a few silvery wisps to erupt from their wands and Luna was amongst them. 

“Oh, I’ve just been thinking about my Mum. I’m sure you’ll think of something, what about when you first rode a broom?”

Ginny smiled at the idea. The first time she had ridden a broom had been a disaster. Fred and George had been trying to convince their mother that Ginny was old enough to start flying with them for ages but she wouldn’t budge so they took matters into their own hands. The three of them managed to grab Charlie’s old broom and the twins' brooms and sneak them out past their mum when she was baking a pie. They showed Ginny what she had to do to kick off and before she knew it she was soaring after her brothers. They managed to fly for about 10 minutes before Molly Weasley realised and came out to confiscate their brooms and lock them away for an entire month. She grinned at the memory. Their mum had been so mad she thought she would never be allowed to fly again. Bringing back the memory of those first few moments after kicking off of the ground and into the sky Ginny tried the charm again. She closed her eyes and focused on that feeling of elation and weightlessness she felt as she made it into the sky.

“See you’re getting there!” Luna exclaimed as a long wisp of silver burst from Ginny’s wand.

“It might be easier once the wrackspurts have all disappeared. If you want I can give you something later so that they stay away” Luna’s airy voice said.

“Can you give us something that makes you stay away?” Lavender cut in. 

Luna’s face fell instantly and the hurt that replaced it made Ginny’s blood boil. She was far too sweet and precious for petty witches like Lavender to even think about being mean to Ginny thought. She’s only ever trying to help people and even though she's a bit different Lavender has no right to talk to her that way. No one does. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes, “I think you’ll find the only person everyone wants to stay away is you, in fact if you don’t leave Luna alone I might just accidentally use something a bit more powerful than an incarcerous next time we duel.” 

Lavender’s eyes widened a little, “You’re not allowed to-”

“I think I’m allowed to do what I want in these meetings if you keep bullying my friend”

Lavender just gave a little scoff and turned around. Ginny huffed and spun back to Luna

“You didn’t have to do that for me you know” Luna stepped closer to Ginny so she was right in front of her and tucked the red hair that had fallen into her face behind Ginny’s ear. Little tingles erupted from where Luna brushed her ear and prickled down to her cheeks and Ginny tensed. 

“Um yeah I know but you’d have done it for me. Plus it’s not as if I like Lavender.”

“Well thank you Ginny. I’ll find you tomorrow and give you some leaves that help ward off the wrackspurts.” 

“Yeah okay. If you want”

Luna just smiled and went back to trying to cast her patronus. Once the meeting was over Ginny left the Room of Requirement. She had made a little progress on her patronus charm but felt even more confused than before. She thought back to when her cheeks had tingled and realised something. She had blushed when Luna touched her hair. Blushed. Ginny had never blushed because of something like that before. It was just Luna so why did she feel all prickly and tense afterwards.  
“What the fuck” she muttered to herself and began to navigate her way to the Gryffindor common room. As she walked Ginny banished all thoughts of Luna. Umbridge had been cracking down on them. She was sure that there was a secret organisation against her wishes but had yet to figure out where and how they went undetected. Consequently her minions were patrolling the hallways waiting to catch someone off guard to interrogate. She needed to be clear headed to avoid the Inquisitorial Squad, when she was in the common room she could dissect what had happened and why she was blushing all of a sudden.


End file.
